Good Girl
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: written for QLFC round 10. Also the sister fic to Passive Rebel


**Good Girl**

 **Disclaimer -** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

 **A/N-** This is the second part of my unofficial House of Black trilogy and kinda sister fic to Passive Rebel. written for QL round 10

 **Prompt-** 1990's: One Sweet Day — Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men

 **Additional prompts** \- (object) ring, (dialogue) "How could you possibly think that was a good idea?", (emotion) fear

 _Word count-1319_

 _Hogwarts School of Wichcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) _

_**Task**_ _: For this task, you will be writing about one of the witches who married into the House of Black, for whatever reasons._

* * *

Good girl, Druella Rosier was a good girl.

Since childhood Druella did and believe everything her family say. From getting sorted into Slytherin to hating Muggles she did everything as told. But things changed during third year

* * *

It was a chilly winter morning Druella sat in front of mirror while her house elf Mimmi combed her hair. Her mother was watching her from the corner. There was a sense of something important about to happen. When Mimmi was done with her hair, she bowed and popped away. Once the house elf was gone Druella's mother faces her

"Do you remember what I've told you?. Speak only when Alphard ask something and if he hold your hand and kiss it, don't resist. If he does something inappropriate don't go to your father, tell me instead. Do you understand?" asked Druella's mother

"Yes mother" Druella said.

The silence was eating her, she doesn't know what was going on. Fear was coiling inside her. The boy before her was obviously attractive, though only thirteen, Druella knew the difference between an ugly man and a good looking man and Alphard Black wasn't ugly at all

"I can't marry you, _you're a child_!" Alphard exclaimed. This wasn't what Druella expected. She thought he would ask about Hogwarts, about what she likes, dislikes. But this? Never.

"I'm thirteen" she said in a small voice. It was the only thing she could muster. Sure Alphard was sixteen but it wasn't like he was fifty years older than her.

"That's still young" Alphard said, dismissing her. Druella couldn't stand it any longer. Who does he think he was? If he was Black then Rosier had their respect too. She abruptly got up and left the room.

* * *

" _This is not acceptable! You are Blacks, we are Rosiers, both are proud members of the sacred twenty eight! By rejecting our daughter's hand, your son insulted us!" shouted Druella's father, while her older brother Edmund stood by their father. Pollux Black was beyond furious. If his wife wasn't holding him back, he would've definitely killed his elder son and heir, then and there. Pollux took some deep breath and spoke:_

" _Because of my son's foolishness, we shouldn't sour our relations. I know there are other pureblood families to whom you can marry your daughter to but there's no equal for the Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black"_

 _Her father seemed happy with Pollux's speech. That night Cygnus and Druella got betrothed._

* * *

One year after her marriage, Druella realised how terrible mistake she made. It was clear since childhood that there's no place for love in pureblood marriages, but she never thought Cygnus would be this cold and indifferent. He never spent time with her. On their first night he clearly told her that he wants a son. Apart from one thing, creating that heir, Cygnus never show interest in her.

A heavily pregnant Druella looked at two year old Bellatrix who was forcefully plucking the flowers. Druella sighed and looked at her stomach she hoped that this child would be a boy.

 _Blonde_ , her third daughter was blonde. Unlike any other member of the family. Walburga looked at the sleeping infant then at her sister in law.

"Who's _child_ is this? Last time I checked, my brother doesn't have _blonde_ hair" she mocked.

"At least _I_ have children, unlike others" Druella shot. Walburga's face turned red. She glared at her brother who had been standing in the corner watching the ladies.

"Didn't you teach your wife anything?!" She shouted and storming out of the room, slamming the door upon her exit and waking the baby. Druella hushed the baby, to afraid to even look at her husband.

That night Cygnus badly beat Druella, without a care about her, her condition or their children.

* * *

 _Druella hated the bond between Alphard and his niece Andromeda. It was as though they were like father and daughter. She hated the fact that it was Andromeda who was getting Alphard's attention and not her. As a child she was told that love was weakness but she wanted this weakness now. She wanted to be touched, loved and desired by a man who is actually capable of love, not her arsehole of a husband._

 _She knew that she was feeling is wrong and if Cygnus ever found out, he would murder her for lusting after another man. But Druella dared to feel this way._

 _Druella never felt this insulted in her life. It was worst then being rejected. Andromeda ran away with a mudblood. What would Lestranges think about them! They had already talked about Andromeda and Rabasatan's betrothal. Bellatrix was furious, she blasted off Andromeda's name from the family tree tapestry._

 _Inside their bedroom "Crucio!" Cygnus shot at Druella. She was crying in pain, but he didn't care._

" _This is your fault bitch, It's all your fault. First you couldn't give me a son then Walburga's brat gets to become the heir._ Now _Andromeda ran away with a Muggleborn . You're responsible for this, because_ you _couldn't handle your own children. It would have been better if you got married to my faggot brother instead!" Cygnus spat. Druella's eyes widened in shock Alphard liked men. Suddenly realisation hit her. She felt both disgusted and sad at the same time._

* * *

"Andromeda gave birth to a girl" Alphard informed. Druella didn't know how to feel, happy, sad, disappointed? She has she knew how she felt.

"I-I don't care" Druella said trying to be indifferent but failing miserably

"Do you really Druella?" Alphard holding Druella's wrist. She tried to free her wrist but failed. "Keep your hands off me you freak!" Druella hissed but it didn't deter Alphard. When she realised that Alphard wouldn't let her go she asked,

"It was you who helped her escape. You let her elope with a Muggleborn, didn't you?"

"I did what was right," stated Alphard.

"How could you possibly think that was a good idea?" Druella asked sarcastically when Alphard said nothing she continued.

"You're a reckless bastard Alphard Black. You only know how tarnish family name and break hearts" immediately Druella shut her mouth. What have she done, she didn't mean to say the last part.

Alphard gently squeezed her hand and said, "You're not like them Druella, don't be like them. Listen, if it would make you feel any better , if my heart didn't belong to Stephan, I definitely would've chosen you" with that he dropped her wrist and left. Druella kept looking at her wrist.

* * *

 _Druella couldn't believe her ears. Alphard was gone, dead. Lucius and his friends killed him. She knew why her husband chose their son in law for this. Currently the Blacks were having a huge feast. They were finally able get rid of the nuisance they hated._

" _Mother, come down father is looking for you" Narcissa shouted. Druella looked at the ring which was bane of her existence. Then she looked at the empty hand where Alphard touched for the first and last time._

 _She looked herself in mirror and plastered a fake smile on her face. No matter what happened under this roof, she'll fulfill her duty and act like like a proper pureblood woman. She'll go downstairs, smile at guests and greet everyone as though everything is perfect_

 _Because she was a good girl._


End file.
